YuGiOh Test: Joey Vs Zombie
by storycreator88
Summary: Joey faces against Skull Servant in a graveyard, for Serenity's saftey, but it turns out to be a bluff and Skull Servant warns Joey of a great challenge.


Joey Vs. Skull Servant

Skull Servant summons Blue-Eyed Silver Zombie in attack mode and ends his turn.

Joey summons Hero of the East in attack mode, now he attacks Blue-Eyed Silver Zombie with Hero of the East, which reduces Skull Servant's Life Points to 3800 (4000-200 [1100-900]) and ends his turn.

Skull Servant plays Polymerization, by fusing Wicked Snake Hair and Dragon Zombie, he cans summon Great Mammoth of Goldfine in attack mode, now he attacks Hero of the East with Great Mammoth of Goldfine, which reduces Joey's Life Points to 2900 (4000-1100 [2200-1100]) and ends his turn.

Joey summons Tiger Axe in attack mode; plays Attrition, now he attacks Great Mammoth of Goldfine, with Tiger Axe, which activates Attrition's effect, which reduces Great Mammoth of Goldfine's ATK Points to 900 (2200-1300) and Skull Servant's Life Points is reduced to 3400 (3800-400 [1300-900]) and ends his turn.

Skull Servant plays De-Spell to destroy Attrition, summons Yaranzo in defense mode and ends his turn.

Joey summons Panther Warrior in attack mode; then he sacrifices Tiger Axe to have Panther Warrior attack Yaranzo and end his turn.

Skull Servant summons Goblin Zombie in attack; then he plays Evil Eye of Coercion, which lets Goblin Zombie attack Joey directly, which reduces Joey's Life Points to 1800 (2900-1100) and Goblin Zombie's effect is activated having Joey send the top card of deck to the Graveyard, then he plays Nightmare Steel Cage and ends his turn.

Joey summons Little Winguard in defense mode and ends his turn.

Skull Servant plays Pot of Greed, which lets him draw 2 cards; then he sacrifices Goblin Zombie to summon Vampire Lord in attack mode and equips it with Violet Crystal increasing Vampire Lord's ATK to 2300 (2000+300) and when Goblin Zombie is sent to the Graveyard he can add Master Kyonshee to his hand. Now he attacks Panther Warrior with Vampire Lord, reduces Joey's Life Points to 1500 (1800-300 [2300-2000], then activates Vampire Lord's effect, letting Joey take Graverobber from his Deck and sends it to the Graveyard.

Joey plays Giant Trundae, returning all Spell and Trap Cards on the field to owner's hand; then he sacrifices Little Winguard to activate Star Blaster, which lets him roll a six sided die; it lands on three, which lets him special summon Sword Hunter in attack mode. Now he attacks Vampire Lord with Sword Hunter, which reduces Skull Servant's Life Points to 2950 (3400-450 [2450-2000]). Also Sword Hunter's effect activates, equipping Vampire Lord to it and it increases Sword Hunter's ATK to 2650 (2450+200), Joey plays 2 face-downs and end his turn.

Skull Servant sets a monster in defense mode and ends his turn.

Joey attacks the facedown monster with Sword Hunter, which is Double Coston, then Double Coston is equipped to Sword Hunter and its ATK increases to 2850 (2650+200) and Joey ends his turn.

Skull Servant plays Pot of Greed, which lets him draw 2 cards, then Joey activates Gamble, which lets him toss a coin and it lands on heads, which Joey draws 5 cards, Skull Servant plays Hammer Shot destroying Sword Hunter, plays Book of Life to bring back Double Coston in attack mode and removes Sword Hunter from play, then he sacrifices Double Coston to summon Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon in attack mode, now he attacks Joey directly with Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon, but Joey activates Nutrient Z, which increases his Life Points to 5500 (1500+4000), but his Life Points are reduced to 3100 (5500-2400) and Skull Servant ends his turn.

Joey plays Monster Reborn, to bring back Double Coston in attack mode, sacrifices Double Coston to summon Red Eyes B. Dragon in attack mode, equips it with Dragon Nails, which increasing its ATK to 3000 (2400+600), plus he plays Polymerization, by fusing Masaki the Legendary Sword with Flame Manipulator, he can summon Flaming Swordsman in Attack Mode and equips it with Salamandra, increasing its ATK 2500 (1800+700). Now he attacks Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon with Red Eyes B. Dragon, which reduces Skull Servant's Life Points to 2350 (2950-600) and he attacks Skull Servant directly with Flaming Swordsman, reducing Skull Servant's Life Points to 0 (2350-2500).

Joey wins


End file.
